Jelly Love
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Summary: Reno always got bullied by this one guy: Yazoo Strife. When Reno is partnered up with him, certain attractions come into play.


**Summary**: Reno always got bullied by this one guy: Yazoo Strife. When Reno is partnered up with him, certain attractions come into play.

**The Only Love for ****Soujiro Seta**

don't own

**Final Fantasy Advent Children: **Yazoo/Reno

One-shot

NO BETA! I tried to find some beta's but it seems they just don't have the time to it, I mean, it is 11pages. XD

Warning: Yazoo is Seme and Reno is Uke (AU: School Life) I tried to make it as juicy as I could. ALSO this story was typed in a 3-4 year span. I slowly typed this story and I refuse to go back to the beginning and change things to fit the ending I changed now. I struggled with this one-shot~ It's somewhat in the same universe as "Kudaj's Pain" since in this one Reno is uke and not the other way around.

Another also, I only watched the FF-7 Advent Children movie, it's the only resource that I used to know Reno and of course Yazoo sooo they _will_ be OOC

~ENJOY

_~Reno*Yazoo~ _

_**Jelly Love**_

_««Bam _

Reno groaned as he was slammed against the lockers, his lockers' lock biting into this back. He bit his lip before he slightly slid down the lockers.

"You really should get out of the way loser" an arrogant voice bit into the quite hallway.

Crystal blue eyes opened to see his worst enemy, Yazoo Strife. He was a platinum haired young man, being only an inch and a half taller than him and few months older than him. This guy had been on his ass ever sine the 9th grade; they had one class together, they barley knew each other. And from then on they've been having at least 3 classes together, this year, this senior year ALL of their classes were together.

Yazoo raised a brow and tilted his head "Oh, is the little loser defying me!" he chuckled before leaning down near Reno's face "I can't believe you're glaring at me right now"

Reno continued to glare, he may get bullied but this guy but that doesn't mean that he would submit so easily.

"Yazoo, we're going to be late let's go" a more immature voice whined.

"Hmph" Yazoo smirked before walking towards his younger brother; Kadaj.

Kadaj basically the second youngest, their whole family was made up or 5 boys: Sephiroth (30), Loz (20), Yazoo (19), Kadaj (17), and baby Riku (15) and also Sephiroth life partner, Cloud (23). All of them sporting platinum hair besides Cloud, he was a blond.

Yazoo smirked as he looked over his shoulder "You better come on Reno, you'll be late for class if you don't'"

Reno bit his lip "Shit" he stood up and shook his head, He didn't want to do to class but if he didn't then he won't be able graduate; he already had thirteen absentness. He wouldn't have that many if Yazoo wasn't in ALL of his classes.

"Reno, are you alright?" a soft voice said.

He gazed down to see blue eyes staring at him with a little worry, he sighed in relied "Ah, Roxas good morning"

Roxas gave a small smile.

_~Reno*Yazoo~ _

_**Jelly Love**_

"Good morning, um, Reno, are you alright?

"Um?" Reno blinked "Yeah, I guess so" he looked down at himself and started brushing down his clothes "Why?"

The blond shrugged "I was worried" he answered.

Reno chuckled "Now that can't be all of it" he ruffled his hair.

Roxas smiled but moved the red head's hand from his hair "Alright, Axel wanted to know if you were alright too" he laughed.

"Oh, really" Reno smirked and looked at the direction Roxas came from only to see another red-head hastily move to hide himself around the corner. Reno chuckled "Tell him I'm alright, it happens all the time, I've gotten used to it" he sighed "he should know that by now" he smiled at the blond "You guys hurry to class. I'll see you guys later" he waved at Roxas and walked towards his classroom where his worst enemy lay to attack him.

Roxas nodded, turned, and walked to the red head who was till hidden around the corner "Your brother says he's alright and that you shouldn't worry" he made up the last part.

Axel blushed "Le-leave me alone!"

"You worry about your brother…a lot" Roxas chuckled "You have a brother complex!" he laughed.

"What?!" he reached out to grab his boy-friend but he got away "You're the one that has a brother complex! You-You! Have a SORA complex!"

"Hey, at least I have a Sora-complex! You have your stupid brother Reno-complex! Haha!"

"Gah, Get come here you little BRAT!"

_~Reno*Yazoo~ _

_**Jelly Love**_

"Listen up, everyone! This is going to be the last project of the semester. This'll be 20% pf your final grade and I know many of you, if you don't do this project then you'll defiantly fail" the teacher announced.

A timid hand came up "Um…are we going to have partners?"

The teacher sighed "For many of you if you DON"T have a partner then a lot of ya'll FAIL!" he nodded "So yes, you can have partners, you can work alone if you want but only three in a group. Everyone had to talk to get a partial credit-" the teacher smirked when bunch of students groaned.

"Can we pick our partners?" a girl asked.

"Sure, why not" the teacher sighed and this made everyone cheer and start, moving seats, and getting close to their friends. "ONLY 3 in a group!" teacher yelled but sighed in frustration.

Reno sighed "Yes!" he cheered before standing up and walking over to his friend "Hey Rude you wanna…" his jaw dropped 'This, this , this can't be happening!" he yelled in his thoughts.

There sitting there his best friend and partner in crime was sitting next to a girl and not only that it looked like he agreed.

"Heh, Sorry Reno the lady got me first" Rude chuckled with a hand over his head.

'Gahh' "You punk!" Reno hit Rude over the head before heading over to the teacher "Hey teach can you spare me a pass to the library?"

The male teacher sighed, "You going to be there all period?"

"Yes, sir"

"Fine" the teacher handed Reno the pale green library pass.

"Our, teach" as Reno left the classroom he never noticed green eyes starring after him.

"Hey teach, could I have a pass too?"

_~Reno*Yazoo~ _

_**Jelly Love**_

The red head sighed, he laid his head on the table top, and he sat perfectly still in front of the library's computer. He hated doing projects by himself, he already logged into the computer. He closed his crystal blue eyes and breathed in slowly. "Damn you Rude" Was the last thing he said before he feel into a light sleep. It was about 5 minutes later that someone had slide beside him.

Yazoo smiled at the librarian as he entered, making the librarian blush as he handed her his librarian pass.

"Do you need a computer young man?" she asked sweetly.

He was about to answer when he spotted his little red headed target "No" he smiled at her "I'm fine I think I just found my project partners" he walked away. He slide his hands into his pockets, he smirked when he got closer.

Yazoo flapped down beside Reno taking noticed that the red head was sleeping. He titled his head before smirking again "Reno" he called out and when he didn't get a reaction he leaned in closer "Reno" he whispered. He still didn't get a response.

Yazoo 'hmphed' in frustration, he licked his lips and leaned in all the way until his lips touched the edge of Reno's ear "Reno" he whispered again running his tongue against the skin and then nibbling at the tip. "Reno"

"Ahh!" Reno shot up.

Yazoo laughed "Haha Reno you should had seen the look on your face!"

Crystal blue eyes glared at the other, he was having a nice dream about finally graduating and finally leaving but NO something or some_one _just had to ruin it for him. And he was glaring dead at him "What the hell Yazoo?" he whispered harshly.

"Aww, did I wake the little baby from his nap" Yazoo mocked "I'm sorry" he leaned closer to the red head and kissed his head "I'll make it up to you" he let his hand wonder between the red head's legs.

Reno yelped "Yazoo!" he jerked away and tried snatching the hand away from his crouch.

"Reno" Yazoo mocked imitating Reno's whine.

"Quit it, I'm being serious!" he glared, only to lean back when the platinum haired young man came into his personal space AGAIN!

"I'll stop when you agree to be my partner" His teal eyes switching between Reno's lips and his beautiful crystal eyes. He had to admit they drew him in. When Reno didn't answer he moved his hand closer making unexpected red head blush…hard.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. Jeeze just get away from me" he slightly pleaded his face burning red.

Yazoo smirked "Good" he moved away "Now let's get started, you know how much I like keeping my grades up" he taunted while messing around with the computer besides Reno's. And at the moment Reno felt that he made a very bad mistake.

_~Reno*Yazoo~ _

_**Jelly Love**_

"We're going to your house" Yazoo said at the end of the day.

"What?! Why can't we go to yours?" Reno protested while putting his things back in his bag.

Yazoo gave him a look "Do you really want to go to MY house, The House Of Strife?" That's when Reno paled. "I thought so"

'Damn it Rude' Reno silently cried. All day he kept seeing Rude with his partner while Reno had to escape to one of the school stair way so he can be alone for a while only before Yazoo had found him, sat with him, not only that Yazoo ate most of his lunch. "Fine" Both of them walking out of the school and going to the school's parking lot "Hey" he yelled over his shoulder "I'm taking my brother home so I hope you have a ride"

Yazoo 'hmphed'

Reno walked up to his car only to see both Axel and Roxas leaning against it "Mm…you coming home with us Roxas?"

Both boys looked up at him "Um, well, Actually Aniki, I'm gonna go to Roxas's house. Just came to tell ya that: Axel gave his brother a goofy grin.

Reno sighed "Did you tell dad that you won't be home?"

Axel nodded "Yeah"

"Alright, have fun" he nodded over to his brother; he smiled when Axel grinned at the reply.

"Bye Aniki" Axel grabbed Roxas's hand and dragged him along.

"I don't why you're so afraid of your brother" the blond looked up at the red head.

Axel avoided looking at the narrowing eyes of his boyfriend "I'm not afraid of my brother I…I just get a little nervous that all" Blue eyes clouded with confusion. Axel watched his boyfriend cocked his head to the side "I've only known him for a year…I still haven't gotten used to…anyone taking care of me"

Both Reno and Axel are step-brothers, when Reno's dad went out to go to a funeral he brought home a kid; Axel. Let's just say Axel never really had someone to look after him since he was always looking after his mother or himself.

Roxas sighed and gave a little smile "Alright, but you have to get used to him someday he's going to be leaving soon" he crossed his arms "Besides he's really cool"

"Cool?! Ha, Aniki? No way he's too weird to be cool!" Axel laughed. Roxas pouted but he was glad that Axel gained his grin back.

Reno groaned at the loud response from his brother, he was wired he was…

"I guess I'm coming home with you"

Reno flinched and slowly turned to see Yazoo's sly grin "Annoying bastard"

"What was that?"

"No, nothing, get in and please don't do anything stupid" the red head got into the driver seat.

"I wouldn't do that" the other sat down in the passenger seat "In public anyway"

Reno growled "You're so annoying!"

"And you're so much fun to mess with" Yazoo grinned.

"Shut up"

_ ~Reno*Yazoo~ _

_**Jelly Love**_

Reno glared at the other guy "Take off your shoes, dad, doesn't want a dirty carpet" he explained.

"Hmph" Yazoo bent done and took off his shoes "You know you could had said it nicer"

"Like you ever do" Reno retorted.

Reno's house was pretty big, though it only held 3 people; they had two extra rooms; that they turned into guest rooms. The living room, dinning room, entertainment room and the kitchen were the largest rooms in the house.

Yazoo wasn't very impressed; his house was a lot bigger. Teal green eyes scanned the living room "Ah"

Reno glared at him "Whatever, c'mon lets get to my room" he moved towards the stairs.

Yazoo smirked as he trailed back behind Reno, his eyes constantly staring at the red head's ass.

"Stop looking at my ass!" Reno exclaimed.

Yazoo chuckled "Why do you think I'm staring at your ass?"

Reno blushed "Because!" he argued, walking to the right, past a room and a bath room to get to his room.

"Because why?" the Strife boy smirked.

"Just because idiot!" Reno pushed opened his door and threw down his bag "Put your stuff down" he instructed "After that we'll head back downstairs for some snacks" he placed his hands on his hips.

Yazoo smirk widened before picking his black bag down on the floor. He observed Reno's room, for some reason he always thought that Reno's room would had been all red but it was full of different colors. Most of Reno's stuff was brown, his small flat screen TV was silver and the rest were dark green. "Nice room"

_~Reno*Yazoo~ _

_**Jelly Love**_

"Mmm, let's go"

The two made their way down stairs to the kitchen. Instantly Reno started making PB&J sandwiches. "Would you like some? I can make something else if you want?" Reno bit his lip; he was being waaay too nice to the enemy.

Yazoo leaned back against the island table counter top, constantly switching his eyes from Reno's ass to the red head's hair. For some reason, the red head's hair attracted him the most to Reno, then Reno's crystal blue eyes, then Reno's body then to Reno's cruddy personally that always seemed to brighten when someone ELSE is around.

Teal green eyes lowered to the floor, he always noticed that Reno can get along with everyone else better than himself. Reno even got along with his brothers…all of his brothers…to some extent. They are family bond, if some messes with one of their brothers there will be hell to pay. And since Yazoo messed with Reno a lot, his brothers just like to join the fun…mostly to piss him off because he is the only one that can mess with Reno.

"Hey! Yo, Yazoo!" Yazoo was then brought out of his musing. "Jeese" Reno raised a brow "I was talking to ya"

Yazoo blinked "And what about?"

The red head gave him a wide eyed look "I can't believe this. You know what, you don't get a choice you're getting PG&J just like me"

Yazoo only blinked when Reno turned back to the counter and started making Yazoo's sandwich. Yazoo chuckled inwardly, it was funny. "Well then, if you're doing that I want extra jelly and-AH" he flinched.

"You don't have a choice!" Reno yelled as he accidentally threw some "extra jelly" onto the other's face. "Ah" he gace a slight gasp before he started laughing "There, there's ya extra jelly"

Yazoo glared then wiped the jelly off his cheek. He was going to hurt the other before he got a very good idea. "Tch, hurry dufuss" Yazoo crossed his arms.

"Alright you stuck up jerk" Reno went back and fixed the food. He cleaned everything up and handed ever Yazoo's sandwich wrapped in a napkin. "Here, don't it on the floor and please try not to make a mess" He walked passed Yazoo when he grabbed onto his sandwich.

Yazoo watched Reno walk pass him before following him grumbling "And he calls me the jerk"

_~Reno*Yazoo~ _

_**Jelly Love**_

Once they entered the room, Yazoo had locked the door when Reno wasn't looking. He had to lock the door if his plan was going to work.

After a few minutes of working, Reno noticed that Yazoo hadn't touched his sandwich. For some reason, Yazoo had only been quiet and just did the work; they were making progress so it made the situation…comfortable. Reno leaned against one arm; they were sitting on the floor, as he waited for Yazoo too responds "Yazoo?" he chocked his head.

"I'll get to it when I get to it" Yazoo only said.

"Humph" Crystal blue eyes just glared before they took on a confused glaze. Yazoo started moving books and papers away from them, "What is he doing?" Once everything was cleared Yazoo had grabbed his sandwich and processed to get closer to the red head. "Hey, hey–wait! What are you doing–? "

"Shut up" Yazoo narrowed his eyes "I just want to sit by you" Unknown to Reno, Yazoo looked away just in time to let out a smirk along with a cough covered laugh. When he looked back Reno cocked his head. Yazoo inwardly swooned; Reno was just soo cute, the way he looked so innocent with is titled. "Ne~, Renoo, how much do you like Jelly?" The platinum haired student smirked.

Reno raised a brow "Um…enough?"

'Enough? Alright' Yazoo turned to the side, shielding the view from Reno.

The red head frowning in confusion, he leaned close to Yazoo, trying to see over his shoulder. 'What is he doin –' "Ahh!" He jerked back in surprise and panic. Yazoo laughed; he had turned around and slid jelly all over his cheek! "Arrg–nasty" he was about to wipe off when the longhaired student stopped him. 'Um?' Reno glared at the other who only smirked at him. "Yazoo" he growled.

"I'll get it off, don't worry" Yazoo chuckled.

Crystal blue eyes widen as Yazoo leaned closer to him "Yazoo, stop" he cringed back in worry. "Dude–!"

Reno froze as Yazoo grabbed his chin and processed to run his tongue over the messy jelly, until it was all gone. Yazoo smirked and kissed the red head's cheek before moving to nibble at Reno's chin. A moment later he pulled back with a smirk "See? Told you I'd get it off" He brushed a hand over Reno's head "You see Reno…I _like_ jelly"

Reno shuddered, "Gah! No! No, that's–that's just disgusting!" He groaned in annoyance when jelly was again placed on his cheek. "Yazoo, quit it!" he whined but for some reason he almost didn't want the other to stop. Every time Yazoo slid down a nasty trail of jelly on his check, Yazoo would promptly lick his face clean, just the feeling of Yazoo licking and nibbling at him, made him shudder in heat. He…he sorta liked it.

Yazoo smirked as Reno shut his eyes and shuddered, he ran his fingers across a more delectable area; Reno's lovely lips. He paused to stare at his classmate. Reno was tense and his face burning red. For a moment he was in awe, he never though Reno could look soo… eatable.

He jerked as he felt fingers cross his lips, although he inwardly cringe because of the stick jelly, he just had to wonder, 'Is he going to kiss me?' He was embarrassed to think but he knew that he wanted to continue out his plan and…with some luck give him a kiss and nibble at his lips. Reno suppressed a groan; he really, _really _wanted him to do it.

Reno jumped as he felt Yazoo's hand fall onto his cheek, "Yazoo" he whispered out as his eyes fluttered open, giving Yazoo a sexual daze look. He was expected Yazoo to kiss him already and was generally surprised when platinum haired student breathed out a question.

"Can…could I kiss you?"

Reno blinked in confusion, Yazoo never really asked him if he could do anything; he usually did it on his own without any consequences.

While Reno pondered the question, Yazoo was freaking out inside. 'Please say yes,' he frowned when there was no immediate answer. "Just say yes" he commanded and pinched Reno's cheek.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Reno yelled out, he moaned in pain as Yazoo let go. He glared at the other, "Jeeze, fine~" He snapped out. That was no way to ask for a kiss.

_~Reno*Yazoo~ _

_**Jelly Love**_

Reno blushed as he groaned out in annoyance, "F-fine!" he flinched back as Yazoo's lips meet his own. While bring both his hands to Reno's face, Yazoo inched closer, moving in between the other's legs. He smirked as he heard a moan, he never though hearing Reno moan would be so…enjoyable.

'So hot,' he sucked in a breath 'Can't—catch—my breath—nng' Reno was reallt trying to keep up with the pace but he kept falling short, with a rough breath to catch up, his hands feel onto Yazoo's thighs. Oddly enough he didn't want it to stop, in fact he felt excited.

Yazoo then leaned away with a small smack, he felt Reno shuddered under his touch. He smiled nibbled at the red head's lips before licking and sucking away the rest of the sticky jelly on the other's face.

Reno mewed as his face was getting licked cleaned, his eye clenched tight "Ya-yazoo~" Once Yazoo finished, he eased Reno back into a kiss. Yazoo cupped Reno's face before slowly running his hands down the other's body and finally caressing his thighs. Reno twitched and gave a small moan.

Yazoo smirked, slipping a hand under his shirt behind his back while his other placed a little back on Reno's hip. Reno only grunted as he was then pulled against the other body. Raising his arms to wrap around Yazoo's neck, he nervously deepened the kiss.

Once he was sure that Reno was firmly pressed against his body, Yazoo eased them to lay on the floor; he himself on top of Reno. Reno let a moan before pushing Yazoo away, he needed air to breath, he needed…maybe he didn't some time to actually think about what was happening. Gone with, sleeping with the enemy, now they were just normal horny teenagers.

Yazoo pulled back only to bring his lips to Reno's chin, leaving light kisses and small nibbles; he smirked as Reno turned his head allowing Yazoo to kiss down his neck and throat. "You know" he paused for a kiss "if we keep this up, your body will be mine"

Reno let out silent gasps with Yazoo's kisses and nibbles. It felt just as sensual as just kisses and a little groping. He wanted more but… he bit his lip as Yazoo's comment, moving so he can glare at the top of Yazoo's head. There was a moment of pause before Reno blushed and raised a hand to brush the top of Yazoo's head. "Who.." he blushed hared while averting his eyes to his window "Who ever said that I wanted you to stop?"

Yazoo stopped instantly and popped up, "Y-you must be joking?" He raised a brow "From a our history together, you would never agree to this"

Reno turned back swiftly and glared at the teal green eyes, "Just for this moment in time, I'm saying yes" he smirked darkly "If you want to pass this up, then go ahead, this _won't_ happen again"

"Heh-hee" Yazoo flinched and gave a nervous twitching smile. "Ahh well then" he dipped his head pressed open mouth kisses to Reno's clothed chest "I will reap at the offer"

_~Reno*Yazoo~ _

_**Jelly Love**_

"Yazoo" Reno gasped, arching his back as his hips moved at an uncontrolled rhythm, he so desperately wanted to come. He opened his eyes as he felt Yazoo's hands on his hips tighten. He inwardly groaned as he saw his own partner's eyes half-hooded staring back at him. He loved the way Yazoo's platinum hair was played out on the pillows and covers. He looked so god damn _hot_. "Yazoo~" He moaned.

Yazoo chuckled, "No not yet, you can't come yet" His voice husky and low. It wasn't like he thought it wasn't hot, he wanted a little more, he didn't want their joining to end just yet. He moved his hands to slow down Reno's movements.

"Yazoo" Reno whined.

Yazoo smirked, god he loved that sound, he never meet someone that could moan his name out like that. Slowly Yazoo lifted up, borrowing himself deeper into the red head, getting a pleasurable moan out of his partner. He repeated this slow but deep pace.

Reno gasped and whined as he wiggled at the slow continuous pace, he wanted more. "Yazoo—please—don't do this to me"

Yazoo 'Mmm' in agreement, he moved his hands from the other's hip, he grasped his wrists, he didn't want to wait any longer but he had to make sure that Reno wouldn't get seriously hurt…because, when will be the next time he gets to touch Reno like this.

Placing kisses under Reno's chin, he began to change his pace. It took Reno right over the edge, Faster and harder, taking Reno right over the edge, panting and moaning loudly, luscious sounds bouncing over the walls making Yazoo smirk.

The red head threw his head back in ecstasy, his hair instantly sticking to his back. His toes curled and his hands turned into fists and felt his body quiver. "Yazoo —I'm, ahh" He shook his head while biting his bottom lip.

Yazoo gazed at the quivering body on top of his, Reno's eyes clinched shut. Platinum brows creased, "Reno~" he brushed his thumb over the others hips. Instantly the red head moaned out "Ahh~" Yazoo bit his lip, thrusting only a few more time before giving out a loud moan.

Reno gasped and panted before leaning down against Yazoo's chest. Eyes stilled closed as he tried to catch his breath, Yazoo in the same state buried his nose at the top of Reno's head. What felt like eternity, both floated down from the orgasmic high; Reno finally relaxing and felt Yazoo's hands caressing his thighs.

A moment later Yazoo rolled over forcing Reno onto his back on the bed. Placing a hand on the red head's cheek, he placed a kiss between his brows. He smirked as the other gave a sweet sigh; he wrapped an arm around his shoulder before nestling close to the warm body.

_~Reno*Yazoo~ _

_**Jelly Love**_

For the next two hours, they worked continuously on their project. Reno, who sat close to Yazoo, would occasionally lay his head down on the Strife's shoulder and whined out that he was tired.

Yazoo sighed, "I must have fucked you real good" he mocked lightly.

Reno 'mmmed' in agreement, he nodded "Yes, so very good" he nuzzled himself into Yazoo's side. "Though, I hate to admit it" He moved his free left hand to entwine them to the busy hands on Yazoo's. Taking the things in his hands out, letting them drop to the floor.

"Reno, we don't have time for this" Yazoo scowled the other but almost melted at Reno's puppy dog eyes. He fought for control but couldn't make it, he sighed "Fine~ How about you rest and I'll do the rest of the work"

Reno blinked before shaking his head "No, I want to cuddle with you" he sat up completely while using his hand to jerk Yazoo's arm. "C'mon let's just stop, it's not like we're going to get a bad grade on it or anything"

Yazoo groaned in defeat, he couldn't put his faith in what Reno said, "Alright, alright fine. Just to cuddle and when you're out, I'm going to continue working on the project" He said waving his finger in the air "Fair enough?"

Reno narrowed his eyes "Fine~"

They both stood and hopped on the bed. Reno pulled back the covers and was thankful that he changed the sheets after what they did.

Reno dropped himself on a pillow and grimaced as he breathed in a distinct scent, "This pillow smells like dirty-man-sex" he mumbled while the Strife processed to lie beside him. He chuckled at the red head at the remark and when he instantly began to cuddle with him.

They relaxed for a moment before Reno let out an exhausted sigh "Tomorrow is going to be hell"

Yazoo frowned in confusion, "What makes you say that?" He asked while running his fingers through the red hair.

"…because" Reno pressed his face in the crook of Yazoo's neck, nuzzling his nose under his chin. "I won't be able to keep my hands off you" he admitted with a blush. He groaned "Gah, can't believe I said that"

Yazoo chuckled "You are so cute" leaning over to place a kiss on his lips. Crystal blue eyes fluttered closed and kissed the other back. He leaned back ending the soft kiss. He watched as the red eyelashes brushed against the tan skin.

Once he noticed the half sleep Reno, began to move from the bed. "Nooo" Yazoo stalled in his escape, "…stay here…with…me…"

Yazoo gave a sheepish smile "Ok I'll stay" He pressed his lips against the other's and Reno gave a faint nod. The moment he got comfortable, he gave Reno a deadpanned look "I'm going to hold this against you"

_~Reno*Yazoo~ _

_**Jelly Love**_

~End~

A/N: o...m…g… I literally started this writing/typing this story since freakin' 2009! For some reason I would lose it or I just don't feel like typing up this story. There is suppose to be a lot more stuff to this story but I cut A LOT of things out.

Jeeze, as you have read through, you probably noticed the different in writing styles, yea, that's the 2009-me through the 2013-me. While typing up the last few pages, I noticed how badly I wrote it and began to shift through the story and change some stuff. But at the beginning I pretty much typed from the writing. And I just refuse to re look at it and change it right now. I may do it later but not any time soon.

I struggled with this one-shot, sometimes I would be excited for finally finish typing and post it BUT now I'm like "hurry and get out there, I don't care anymore" but of course I care about my story I put so much effort into this thing. Effort I mean, I've been working on this and had to take out so much so fit the "me" now. .

A/N: I "really really _really_" hope you guys enjoyed this story. Also check out my other Yazoo/Reno stories, **"Kadaj's Pain"** and **"Benefit Project"**


End file.
